The eavesdropper
by Tani
Summary: One small insignificant sentance from Marie triggers an outburst from Satine, a passionate speech about true love. Happens just before Christian says


The eavesdropper  
  
A/N: Just a little ficlet for all of those rouge addicted Satine and Christian fans =).  
  
Disclaimer: -holds up sign- willing to kidnap Ewan for money. -Points to Baz- he owns it not me.  
  
Satine stood mournfully in her dressing room as Marie fixed her hair for the last act. As the blood slowly bubbled in her throat, Satine knew this would be the only performance as an actress she would do. She missed Christian, and yearned for him more than she had ever yearned for anyone. She let out a deep quivering sigh as a few tear droplets leaked out of her eyes, which turned into more tears, which evolved into racking sobs.  
  
" Jesus Christ girl." Marie muttered. " Your not still blubbering away about that stupid writer are ye?"  
  
Unbeknownst to either woman Christian James was listening in on their discussion. He held his breath with anxiety as he waited for the reply the woman he loved would give.  
  
"Stupid writer?" Satine snapped in outrage. " Stupid writer? Well let me tell you something. I just happen to LOVE that sweet, innocent naïve poet with all my heart, mind, body, and soul. It's not very often that a whore can say that she has had the privilege of loving, and it's even more of a rarity for a whore to able to say that she has experienced the true simplistic beauty that is loving and being loved in return. You see Marie that boy, is my everything, and I may never look upon his gorgeous face again. I'll probably never kiss those soft sweet lips that I love so much again either. And I will die before I am able to hold him close in my arms as he sleeps, breathing in his intoxicating scent, and watching his muscular chest rise and fall as he sleeps, again. I am no longer blessed with having the option of hearing him whisper sweet endearing words of love and affection."  
  
Marie looked at Satine with sympathy. And Christian clenched his hands together and furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"When he looks at me, with those bottomless emerald eyes of his that twinkle with simplicity, boyishness, and love I want to live and die at the same time. I want to climb the tallest Mountain and yell out to every living creature that my world revolves around Christian James. I want to hold him close to me, and send millions of kisses down the nape of his neck, or just hold him close to me for all eternity. And it is just oh so unbelievable and yet believable at the same time that one glance from this dear soul could make me feel truly happy."  
  
" When he and I make love, it's not just worthless sex that is such a frequency around this area that is meaningless and sinful. It's this breathtaking experience of harmony, this sacred passionate union of two truly in love beings. And as he holds me close after this joyous and passionate experience I feel this unbelievable clarity. I know then and there, as I feel his heart beating in tune with mine, I know that my love for him will forever remain unyielding, will forever last, and I will forever belong to him. And I also understand that no diamond, or Duke, or amount of riches and splendor can turn my affections."  
  
At this point in her speech Christian was trembling with confusion from her speech. Little tears, had accumulated in his eyes, and a few ran gently down his cheeks. How could she say such beautiful heartfelt things know, but say cruel painful harsh words earlier? Was there still a shimmer of hope that she still loved him? He tried not to let his hopes build up, but that was practically impossible. His heart began pounding very quickly, oh if she still loved him, how he would save her from this retched place. And he would propose to her with heartfelt terms of affection and endless endearment, and they would honeymoon in the tropics, and make love under the swaying palm tries on the cool breezy nights under millions upon billions of diamond like stars. Yes he thought with a happy grin, she had only been acting back there in his garret, but then again, what if she was only acting know?  
  
" I was never able to fully put in plain words for him just how deep and true my love is. It's like an old ancient river, always flowing, never ceasing through good and bad, through life and death. And I will never get that chance, because, I'm dying. If we had been lucky maybe he and I would have fled like we had planned, and I could live out my last few hours with him, but alas that is not how things are to be. The bohemians will have their fairytale ending, and I will die cold and alone, with consumption taking its hold on my frail body, separated from the man I love. So I guess you can see why I am "blubbering away."  
  
"Sorry love," Marie whispered obviously feeling guilty, and obviously pitying her. "I had no way of knowing." She reached out to pull Satine into a motherly embrace, but she swatted the elderly woman away. Marie walked out of the room, so full of guilt that she failed to notice Christian looming in the doorway.  
  
Satine sat at her vanity, doing her makeup, wondering were Christian was at the time. She hopped he wouldn't show up tonight, it would hurt her more than anything if he were killed.  
  
" Look at me." She said to herself. " I'm nothing and nobody without him, just an empty shell, a dead and discarded leaf. My body is still alive, but my soul died when I left him. Oh Christian, I, I'm sorry I said those words to you, I love you my dear sweet poet." Satine jumped as she saw Christian's handsome, but angry reflection in her mirror. What was he doing here? How much of her private conversation had he heard, how did he get past that big oaf Warner? Trembling she turned to look at him.  
  
His eyes were filled with pain and confusion, and their young boyish twinkle had been destroyed. His eyes were bloodshot, and she realized with a deep regret that he had been crying over her. Why had she indulged in his songs, why had she let him come close to her? She was like an onion, if you got to close to her, she would make you cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian stared into the beautiful azure blue eyes of his beloved. Oh how shocked they were, and oh how they still enticed him. Like how many of mans most intelligent scientists had puzzled over the creation of this world, Christian puzzled over how something could be so beautiful and so flawless. But she did have flaws, and obsession with wealth and diamonds, which he had been so naïve o think that she was just pretending to have. He felt the bundle of francs in his pocket, and his hands began to sweet, as a lump of fear developed in his throat. As much as he wanted clarification on her true feelings he dreaded the chance that she would accept his money and tell him that all those beautiful things they shared had been a lie.  
  
Satine looked at him, in an expression that showed fear, pain, vulnerability, and weakness. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, with acidic hate. But after Christian thought about it, the hate he was hearing was a figment of his imagination. No what he was hearing was something far more innocent far more, complex, it was as if she were a mother bear trying to defend one of her beloved cubs. Was Satine trying to shield him from something? Was the reason she said those hurtful words to him love? Did she love him?  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" He whispered, in a timid barely audible voice. His eyes conveyed a silent pleading for the truth. The way he was carrying himself made it look like he was trying to be strong when on the inside he was crying out in pain. Satine felt this horrible feeling that she was Orpheus (minus the part about him being a man and poet.) leading Eurydice (minus the part about Eurydice being a woman.) to his fate. Or more accurately she would lead him into the fire of Warner's gun. Unless, she could come in the path of the bullet.  
  
" What are you doing here?!" She said with more force than she had intended. Her words seemed to burn him, for he literally recoiled, back a bit.  
  
" I've come to pay my bill." He said with an almost arrogant false pride. His words stung Satine, but she would accept them, after all she did deserve this.  
  
" You shouldn't be hearing Christian just leave." Was what she said, but she still posed freedom of speech she would have said, " Christian, I love you more than you'll ever know, but if you don't leave, the Duke is going to have you killed, please, spare yourself, and go home before anyone sees you." She brushed past him, holding her head high; she was a lioness going in for the kill, proud noble, and brave. If only she were like that on the inside.  
A bitter look came over Christian's face, if that was how the game was to be played then so be it. He followed her hot on her trail, throwing off people who tried to stop him; with strength he never knew he posed. He would find out, oh yes he would.  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: Well what was the point in that? I wrote it in ruff draft in July and just put it good copy. I might change it so it dosen't use there names that may sound better but oh well. In case some of my loyal reviewers have noticed yes I am trying to improve my writing skills. Hehehe. 


End file.
